


Responsibilities

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which T'Challa worries.





	Responsibilities

T’Challa still wasn’t ready. Taking the mantle of the Black Panther had been one thing – he had trained all his life, and it was a natural progression for him to wear the suit and have the power bestowed by the heart-shaped flower to protect his people. But being king and making all the decisions? Being both? How had his father managed for so long?

His mother was excellent counsel, but he wished he had someone who could take some of the pressure off. Shuri was too young and headstrong to be the Black Panther. If only Erik had been reasonable.


End file.
